Violin
by PhylanceSimons
Summary: While skipping class, Gilbert sees a mysterious girl playing the violin from behind and thinks she's amazing. He really wants to meet her but just can't. Will Gilbert suck it up and face her? PruAus fic with side parings! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the Internet! So this is my first PruAus fic! :D Yay! Sorry, it's midnight and I'm all hopped up on life so I'm a little crazy right now. XD **

**ANYWAY! Onto the fic! Nothin bad in this chapter, it'll get slightly worse in later chapters, but notin too hard core so enjoy everyone. And remember, I don'hetalia hetalia or its characters! XP **

* * *

_Mein gott, when will this end?_ is what Gilbert Beilachmidt thought to himself as he stared blankly at the teacher.

He rested his head on the palm of his hand as he 'listened' to his teacher ramble on and on. History wasn't always his favorite subject. He didn't know why but he felt like the class somehow cheated him out. It didn't really make any sense, but it did stop the boy from not enjoying the class. As of now the teacher was just rambling, and it was quite boring. He knew he should've skipped class. He'd have to skip next period.

Gilbert was always one of the slackers in school, and the faculty were too lazy and not into their job to stop the white haired teens constant outbursts. He would disrupt class on a daily basis, and ditch school all together just as much.

He supposed one of the reasons why he didn't try was because he was compared to his 'bruder' too often for his liking. It would make sense if it was his older brother he was compared to, but he didn't have an older sibling. He was compared to his baby brother: Ludwig. He was good at sports, had good grades, didn't look too bad either. It wasn't that Gilbert was no good at sports or wasn't good looking (he was way too awesome to be ugly) it was his grades that he was always being nagged about. Anytime a teacher or student compared Gilbert to Ludwig, lets just say it don't end well.

A grueling ten minutes later, the bell rang signing the class was over. Doing a little dance in his head, Gilbert left the classroom ignoring his teacher's cry about their homework. It's not like he was going to actually do it anyway.

Gilbert walked the halls with his school binder under his arm and other hand in his pocket. He strut down the halls walking over to his usual hang out between classes. He and all his friends would gather under the second floor staircase to talk, goof around, and plot.

Even though other people gathered under the staircase, Gilbert mostly hung around his two best friends: Francis and Antonio. Francis was a French exchange student with long, wavy, blond hair. He had a little stubble under his chin and bright blue eyes. He was easily one of the biggest flirts in school and would flirt with just about anyone. Antonio was a Spanish student who had nice tan skin, some shaggy brown hair, and gleaming green eyes. He was one of the schools soccer stars and was a stranger to no one.

The two were a well known group through out the school with Gilbert as their 'leader'. He never declared himself as so but everyone else did. He didn't complain because the leader title just boosted his awesome ego more.

Gilbert rounded the corner and found himself at the second floor staircase. He peered his head behind it and found Antonio and Francis already there. The two were engrossed in a deep conversation and didn't hear him quite yet.

Oh, that wouldn't do.

Gilbert then snuck up behind the two listening in on their conversation. The two were facing the opposite direction so their backs were toward the albino. Antonio rested his elbow on his leg and head on his hand as he said to Francis with his Spanish accent, "I mean, I like him a lot but don't know how to tell him with out him calling me a 'bastardo' and whacking me on top of my head."

Gilbert smiled and laughed his signature laugh making the two jump and whip their heads in his direction, "Kesesesesese! I say you just go right up to 'em and tell 'em how awesome you are! They wouldn't dare say no!"

"It's odd to say," Francis started with that thick French accent in play, "but I think Gilbert's right."

"Hell yeah I am!" Gilbert bellowed. His voice was usually louder than a blow horn, but on top of his German accent hit made him seem twice as loud.

"You should just tell them how you feel. Pour your heart and soul out in a symphony of words. Refuse to take no for an answer, for if your too late you might miss your chance," Francis mused.

"Anyway!" Gilbert said before anyone else could talk. "I was going to skip next period, anyone want in?"

"I was just going to ask my Little Tomato out, just like you told me I should," Antonio laughed.

"Oh," Gilbert muttered regretting what he told the Spaniard. He then turned his attention to Francis who failed to give his answer yet, "How 'bout you Francey-pants?"

Francis gave a sad smile and said, "Sorry Gil, I've got this huge test that I can't afford to miss." The way he said that made Gilbert think Francis didn't want to go with him for another reason, but he didn't pry.

Gilbert scowled, "Buzz kills!"

Then the warning bell echoed through the halls signaling they only had a minute to get to their classes on time. The two waved Gilbert away as the red eyed teen sat there alone. When the alarm went off showing class has started, Gilbert got up from the ledge that was under the staircase and began to wonder the halls.

He's explored almost the entire school, with the exception of a few places that were locked off and the places he wouldn't be caught dead in. Gilbert walked down the halls with no one around to question him, and if someone did walk by they never gave him a second glance.

Knowing all the ins and outs of most of the school, Gilbert decided to wonder around unfamiliar territories. Instead of turning into the hallway leading to the gym, a left, he turned to an unfamiliar hallway, the right. The hall looked identical to the one right across it with a few differences here and there like the fact that the gym was on the other side, whereas here there was . . . ah. . . What was here again?

Gilbert turned a corner leading into a more narrow hallway filled with small empty rooms.

_What the hell?. . . _Gilbert thought. He was now completely lost. Why did this place have so many tiny rooms? It made no sense to him!

He continued walking when he heard the faint sound of a violin. It seemed to be playing some music that was hard to make out from where Gilbert was standing. Being a little curious, he fallowed the sound. It was sweet and soothing to listen to. It was nothing he would normally listen to, but because the music was so different the Prussian was drawn toward it.

When he found the source of the music, it lead to one of the small rooms he saw before, but instead of it being empty a person occupied the room. The person's back was facing the small window on the door so Gilbert couldn't tell who was making that weird music. The person had luscious brown hair and a violin that rested in between the person's shoulder and chin. Those where the only things Gilbert could distinctively make out at the moment. Then something clicked in his mind. The person was holding a violin/playing the violin. There was no mistaking he was in the band hallway.

Gilbert sighed irritatedly. _Well this blows!_ he thought, _Like hell I'm staying in the band area. This place is for nerds and unawesome people. I should get out of here before their unawesomeness rubs off on me. _

Gilbert turned his heel and began to walk away from the room, but he stopped when he heard the violinist change tempo. The players once soothing piece turned into the speedy song filled with different dynamics and full of energy. The song was so different than the song before it drew Gilbert in like a magnet.

The pale boy walked back to the door and looked into the window again to get a better look at the player. The person had a very curvy figure, so he assumed the player was female. He also noticed her hair; it was short but styled in many layers with a stray strand sticking out of the front of her head. It was actually kind of cute. Her cloths hugged her in all the right ways but her style was more toward the formal side. With every note she played she swayed to her own music. Her bow dipped up and down, to and fro. It was beautiful, even though Gilbert would never admit it. This girl was talented for sure.

Even though Gilbert couldn't see her face he could tell she was beautiful just like the music she played. Her tall and lean body looked amazing all on its own. The Prussian couldn't wait to see her face.

Wait. What did he just think?

He shook his head,_There's no way I'm falling for a band geek! _he thought, _I don't even know her name for Christ's sake! _

Even though he thought that, he didn't listen to himself. The more he listened and watched this mystery girl, the more interested he was in really meeting her. He thought of different ways he would talk to her, or different ways her personality could be. The possibilities were endless.

He was watching the girl and thinking about her for so long he didn't realize she stopped playing until he noticed she started packing up her violin. Confused, Gilbert checked his phone for the time to find out it was four minutes until the bell rang once again.

Oh, how time flys. He shoved his phone back into his pocket and quickly made up his mind to leave for now and come back and talk to the violinist later. He figured he wouldn't really know what to say to her and end up babbling like someone who wasn't as awesome.

Gilbert then started to make his way back to his usual spot under the staircase. As he walked with his hands in his pockets, Gilbert let his mind wonder about that girl. It was weird because anytime he tried to push her out of his mind she would somehow make her way back into it. The way she played and how she looked was all Gilbert could think about as he walked toward his little hang out.

When he got there, there was mere seconds until the bell rang. He made up his mind during his walk over. Tomorrow he would walk into the weird little room in the band hallway and talk to that damn mystery girl weather she liked it or not!

* * *

**So first chapter done, see you all made it through XD Like I said before, it's really late over here and if I made any mistakes or you ahath have improvements and such please don't hesitate to tell me and you don't need to sugar coat it either ^^ **

**Please tell me what you think by leaving a review. I cherish them deeply and it will help me write faster! Any other writer will agree when I say reviews are love and we all need more of that in the world =) **

**Hope you all enjoyed! **


	2. Chapter 2

Holy hell it's been a while, eh? Sorry about that to those who are reading this! I got caught up ion work over the summer and school started a week ago so not a lot of typin there. SORRY! Anyway! I hope this isn't too short for ya, cause I kind of rushed it.

Nothin too bad in this chapter and I don't own hetalia!

* * *

"Hey Gilbert, are you okay?" Antonio asked.

"Hm?" Gilbert replied, "Yeah, peachy." He then resumed his position with his head in his hand.

Antonio didn't really seem satisfied with that answer but he left Gilbert be and continued his conversation with Francis. Ever since the class ended, Antonio and Francis noticed Gilbert being significantly quieter. He didn't make a comment to their conversation or interrupt them in a whole two minutes. TWO MINUTES! That's a world record people, and that's what worried them. Even thought the two were concerned about Gilbert they didn't try to snap him out of his weird mood.

Gilbert sighed slumping deeper into his hand that was propped on his knee. Why was that girl the only thing he could think of!? He told himself he would talk to her tomorrow but tomorrow seemed to be taking forever! All he could think about was the way her body flowed to the music, the way she played that silly little violin, her short but beautiful brown hair, all of that was going through his head at once, and he didn't even know her name.

He was snapped back to reality when the warning bell went off. Gilbert looked to the speaker and glared at it as if it was the source of his problems. When nothing happened, not that he expected anything to, he looked back to the ground sighing. He grabbed his things and was about to yell at Toni and Francis they had to get to class when he noticed he was alone in the halls. Looking around he realized that everyone had already left him for their classes. He frowned and thought to himself, _Thanks for waiting up, guys. . . _

Gilbert stood up and began to walk to his class. He decided he wasn't going to ditch this class, even though he really wanted to. He wouldn't know what to do if he ditched this class as well. He thought of going back to the band hallway and trying to find that girl, but she mostly likely wouldn't be there anymore.

Annoyed that he would have to actually have to attend class he entered the room right before the bell went off. Everyone had their eyes on him muttering amongst themselves as the albino entered the room. It has been a while since he's been in the class, but it should've been nothing new so he ignored their judging stares. He felt like giving a smart-ass comment but decided to keep his thoughts to himself.

Gilbert found his seat in the back of the classroom and sat in it with a loud grunt of displeasure. The teacher then closed the door and started his lessons for the day. He urged the class to take out their text books and notes and write the following.

But the Prussian had other ideas, instead Gilbert folded his arms on the table and placed his head in them like they were a pillow. He could honestly care less about the notes, he could just look off the person sitting next to him and get all the information later. And the person sitting next to him was the smartest person in the class, Roderich Edelstein. The guy was smart. He was also so snooty and uptight and easy to annoy it never ceased to amuse Gilbert.

As the teacher rambled on, the albino continued to ignore him. Most of the teachers were use to this by now, and it wasn't that Gilbert wasn't smart he just didn't like to try. He wasn't failing any of his classes, far from it actually, it's just he didn't like doing class work. Laziness is a deadly, deadly disease after all.

By the time the class was about to end, the teacher said, "The project will be due in two weeks. You will work with the person sitting next to you, so you don't have to worry about that. The rubric is on the web cite. Have a good weekend."

_Project?_ Gilbert thought, _What project? Shit. . ._

Spacing out this time might not have been the smartest move but, again, he didn't care. He was going to work with the brainiac of the class, how could he go wrong? With luck, the Austrian boy would do the whole project on his own, willingly.

Gilbert was right about to get up, when Roderich did so first and stood in front of the Prussian blocking him and glaring down at him. Roderich wore very stiff, formal wear and looked not at all comfortable. His glasses were perched on his nose and one stupid strand of hair stuck up awkwardly from his deep brown locks. His hair was combed and tangle free and the complete opposite of the Prussians. I he was trying to look intimidating as he looked down at Gilbert it wasn't working.

Because the two were so different one would say they were polar-opposites. Gilbert's personality was so boisterous and loud while Roderich was composed and more humble. Roderich was quiet, while Gilbert was loud. Gilbert was the class clown, while Roderich was the teacher's pet. Roderich liked to save money while Gilbert threw it to the wind.

Gilbert looked up at the Austrian with a bored expression. "What?" he asked with his German accent so thick he could make it into a wurst.

Without saying anything, Roderich took out a slip of paper and slammed it on Gilbert's desk with a bang. It was nothing special, just Roderich's name and a few other words on it Gilbert didn't feel like reading. The albino looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, not saying a word.

Roderich adjusted the glasses on his nose while sayingin a German accent as well, "Come to my house right after school. We'll start the project then. If you're late, you'll never hear the end of it. I'd give you a ride myself but I wouldn't want your German filth getting all over my car. So find your own ride."

And just like that, the bell rang leaving Gilbert still at his desk trying to burn hold in the back of the Austrian's head.

* * *

Alright, so that chapter done! If you want to see more, just add a comment! I feed off those and it make me write faster. Plus who doesn't like to receive complements and such?

Let me know if I messed anything up also cause I did this on my phone and my phone is really weird... So yeah...

hope you all enjoyed it =)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all once again! Iz got another chapter for group guys cause you are all so nice for fallowing and favoriting and reviewering my story! in hope this one is long enough cause I factually unished it pretty quickly... Okay quick for my standards!

Anyway, once again thank you to all ze followers and lets see what the Prussian and Austrian are up to!

Enjoy!

* * *

Was this guy serious? Was he seriously making Gilbert do work!? Him!? The King of Laziness, do work?! And was Gilbert seriously right at his door step?!

On the slip of paper the Austrian gave him earlier was his address which he found quite easily. His house was nothing special, quite standard really, and located some-what near the school. It was within walking distance from the school which was convenient considering Roderich wouldn't offer him a ride over. Even though it was close to the school, it was a bitch to walk, well at least to Gilbert.

He stood irritated at Roderich's door step. He considered calling Ludwig and ask him to pick him up and not even bother with Edelstein. He could just put this behind him and forget about the Austrian until tomorrow. Heck he could've just walked home, even though that would've been a bigger bitch than walking here. He could've done any of those things but he decided to ring the doorbell.

* * *

Roderich stood in front of the mirror looking himself over. He didn't change his cloths but he tried to do something about his hair. Even though it was combed one strand of hair seemed to peek its way through his head and stick upward. It had always irritated him to no end but he never cut it off for some peculiar reason. Sighing and slamming his hands on his dresser which the mirror stood, Roderich closed his eyes and tried his best to clear his mind.

_Why am I even stressing about this? It's just Gilbert! _he thought to himself, trying to calm his raging heart beat. But then again, that was the whole problem, it was _Gilbert_ that was going to come over to his house.

Every little flaw about Roderich seemed to be put under a magnifying glass when the Prussian was around. Gilbert would criticize every little thing he did. Roderich would yell at the boy, sure, but he could never bring himself to truly mean the things he said, and he head no clue why. He hated the Prussian's slimy guts and would dance on top of his grave if he had the chance, but would he enjoy it truly? No.

Looking back in the mirror, he looked at himself up and down. He scowled at his reflection, for it didn't satisfy him. With another breath leaving his lips he decided to release his stress in the only way he knew how. Playing music.

He walked over to his desk, and sitting on the ground next to it was his beloved cased violin. Anytime he was feeling stressed or out of sorts or just plain bored the Austrian would pull out the instrument and play to his hearts content.

He was told on multiple occasions on how well he played. It was no surprise to him, really. He was first chair in their schools orchestra for a reason. People would tell him all the talent he possessed and how he should "go pro", but he knew his talents were far from great.

As a child, Roderich's parents would bring him to many concert halls to hear many different musicians and bands. All the bands he listened to were different but all were talented, and far better than him. Roderich practiced for hours on end because he wanted to be one of them; one of the people you knew was better than you and would make you strive to be like them; a role-model of sorts.

As the Austrian brought the violin to his chin, he placed the polished wood between his shoulder and chin and brought the horse haired bow to the strings. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He slowly dragged the bow across the strings in a D minor cord. The note was a sour one; it sounded sad and a tad scary, but it soon changed as he repositioned his slinger fingers and replaced the upsetting sound with one that sounded more intense.

All the while the Austrian's eyes remained closed as he continued to play more and more, and before he knew it he was lost in the song he just created. He often created songs right off the top of his head. He rarely played a song twice, for he was always coming up with better an more powerful music. He would write all the pieces down and store them, then pull them out again to remember the sweet tune. Playing was his life. Composing was his passion. Both was heaven on Earth.

Roderich's eyes remained closed as his body began to sway with the music. The bow contained his frustrations, and when he spit them out through his violin it was as if they were blowing away in the wind. He would often lose himself in such pieces, and when he's lost he cannot be found. A fire could be burning underneath his very feet and he would fail to notice it.

And in time, Roderich forgot why he was even stressed out.

* * *

Gilbert tapped his foot irritatedly with his arms crossed over his chest. He was still outside the Austrian's home, but no one seemed to answer the god damned door. If Gilbert made the effort to come all the way to the Austrian's house the least the brunet could do was open the door for him!

With another irritated sigh, he range the doorbell again and held his finger on the buzzer impatiently. He held his position for a good twenty seconds before he released his finger from the bell.

Still no answer.

_Damn that Roderich! _He said for the Prussian to be at his house right as school ended. He did what he was told, but the bastard didn't even fallow his own instructions. Out of irritation, Gilbert tried to open the door. He expected it to be locked, but was surprised when the knob turned. He thought to himself how Roderich was an idiot for leaving his front door unlocked, but dropped it. With a shrug he let himself in.

Just like the outside, the house was nothing special. Plain furniture, pictures of the family, plain colored walls etc. etc. The house was defiantly not as awesome as his own, that was for sure.

Walking the first floor Gilbert set his bag down with a loud bang. He looked around just waiting for the Austrian to come barging into the room and yell at him. But when no one came, Gilbert started to get bored. Shoving his hands in his pockets he began to walk around the first floor some more.

As the albino neared the stairs, he began to make out a faint noise. It wasn't people talking, more of some noise that the albino couldn't make out. Maybe someone left the T.V. on? Curiosity got the better of him, and he began to climb the staircase. With every step the noise became more and more clear. He paused at the top step and listened to the sound to discover that is was music. Gilbert's eyes widened. He knew that sound, it was the sound of a violin, just like earlier that day.

Quietly and quickly, Gilbert fallowed the source of the noise. All rooms seemed to have their doors open except for one at the end of the hall. The white wooded door was closed and contained the music. Gilbert swallowed loudly and walked over to the door. The Prussian extended his pale hand towards the knob, but hesitated.

He knew what he was expecting, and everyone could've guessed it as well. He was hoping that girl was behind that door, but it wouldn't make sense. One: why would that girl be here? Two: he was pretty sure the Austrian don't have a sister. Three: what if it was some sort of recording, and not a person playing. Four: what if it was some sort if elaborate trap from aliens to get Gilbert and his awesomeness? Okay, maybe not that last one, but it was still a possibility.

Swallowing his anxiety and nerves he turned the knob and slowly opened the door. His eyes widened more at what he saw on the other side. The room was a standard bedroom with a twin sized bed, closet, desk, dresser with a mirror, etc. There were a few posters on the walls that held little importance. The real thing Gilbert was gawking at was the person inside. The person had a violin to their chin and a bow in their hands and was playing a masterpiece. Every note was carried out long and accented making it sound eerie and intense at the same time. Then the piece's tempo sped up and turned into a more cheery tune. Then just as fast as when the piece switched it switched right back to the eerie sounding music. it was strange, but beautiful. Not that Gilbert thought it was beautiful. Awesome people don't use such words! But if he did use a word like that, that's how he'd describe music.

The person's body swayed to the music as the bow moved up and down with every note. Their body would dip forward and lean back once again in the opposite direction of the bow.

Gilbert stood there frozen for he was gazing upon the same girl he saw earlier that day. It was, without a doubt, her. He recognized her short cropped hair and the curves of her body. It was weird to think that Gilbert remembered everything about her even though he's only seen the girl once. But when one sees a beauty like that it was hard to forget them.

He didn't question why she was here or how she even got in the house. He was just surprised, and dare he say, happy to see her and not through a silly little window. It was a pleasant shock, really, even though he could only see her back. Now he wasn't regretting going to the Austrian's house.

Gilbert was so distracted by the girl's playing he wasn't aware of the fact that he began to lean on the door. He began to lean on the door so much the knob, which he was still holding onto, slipped from his grasp and he fell to the ground. He let a small, surprised yelp escape his lips as he fell to the floor quite loudly. The fall would've hurt more if the girl's room wasn't carpeted, but it would still leave a bruse on the albino's knee.

As soon as Gilbert fell onto the floor, the girl's bow stopped, mid-note, and whipped her head around to see what made the loud bang. The Prussian didn't know wether to be upset he interrupted her playing or happy to finally see her face.

Quickly, Gilbert got up and brushed himself off and tried to give off the vibe of _I-totally-meant-to-do-that_. He brushed some invisible dirt off himself and looked up to lock eyes with the girl whom he was so desperate to see.

Gilbert's eyes instantly widened. The person standing before him had deep brown hair that was combed and kind of swept out of his face, yet one strand was sticking up out of their head persistently. The person wore more formal clothing than Gilbert. The violin that was once in between the persons chin and shoulder was now in one hand and the bow in the other. Half-rimmed glasses were placed on their nose, and behind them were lavender colored eyes. Shock filled those eyes as they gazed at the Prussian. A small beauty mark was right under their mouth to the side, in which their mouth was agape.

The only problem with the picture was the fact the the girl didn't have breasts. It wasn't the fact that they didn't have small breasts, just no breasts at all. As in 'she' was actually a 'he'. And that _he_ was none other than the host of the house, Roderich Edelstein.

* * *

Alright, raise your hand if you honestly didn't see that coming! It's fine if you didn't I just wanna know, even though it was pretty predictable.

Sorry I was just curious! If you liked it please tell me. And if I made any mistakes you can tell me too, and don't sugar coat it, I honestly don't mid criticism ^^

I'll try to update soon, see ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Holy hell! I'm super sorry you guys for delaying this more than I should've! I mean it's been about a month, this is reduculous! Yeah, I was reading House of Hades (which took longer than it should've), playing (still) Pokemon Y, homework, house work, etc. Anyway, enough about the excuses and onto the chapter, shall we?

* * *

The two sat at the kitchen table, silently. Roderich had papers and notes scattered in front of him and Gilbert just looked around the room like a lost puppy as he desperately tried to avoid eye contact. The two didn't dare make a sound. It was painfully quiet, but neither of them tried to make a move as to break it.

After the incident in Roderich's room (Gilbert falling on the floor like an idiot), Roderich just let out a surprised gasp and muttered, "Gilbert? What are you doing in my room?"

The Prussian was, for once, at a loss of words. Gilbert didn't have any idea as to why he couldn't think of something to say, so he just stared. He just stood there for a whole minute just staring at the Austrian. He didn't ask questions, make a comment, nothing. Roderich thought the poor guys brain was fried and didn't ask further questions.

After the incident, the two made their way to the kitchen to work on their project. Roderich brought out all the materials and started to work. Gilbert on the other hand didn't bother to lift a finger. It wasn't that he didn't know what to do, well that was a factor but bot the entire reason, it was that the project seemed so rushed that he felt the need not to take it seriously. it didn't make much sense, but it did to Gilbert. Now that he thought about it, the project wasn't due until two weeks. TWO WEEKS! They could've brushed it off until the night before! Well, that's what Gilbert always did.

The brunet, on the other hand, would never think of such things. The only real reason he invited Gilbert to his house was because he wanted to get this project done as soon as possible. He didn't have time to waist worrying about some silly little project when he could be practicing his piano or violin, or writing a new piece. The plan was to finish this project by today and kick the Prussian out of his house, from the top floor.

Looking over his notes one more time, Roderich pulled out a fresh sheet of computer paper and began to sketch out ideas for their project. After a few failed attempts, Roderich looked up from the paper and asked Gilbert, "Are you just going to sit there or help me?"

Gilbert shook his head as if trying to refocus himself. He looked at Roderich with confused eyes, at first, then settled back to their lazy looking form. With his arm draped over the back of the chair, the Prussian shrugged. He kept his mouth closed as Roderich rolled his eyes, muttering how useful Gilbert was.

The albino looked away again to stare off into space; dwelling on his own thoughts. It took all his will power to keep a straight, expressionless (or a bored expression) face. When he saw that the girl with the violin was actually a guy with a violin, and that guy turned out to be Roderich, he couldn't look at the Austrian the same way. It wasn't in a bad way, or a good way either. And now that he thought about it, he just realized that he'd been checking a dude out. That was wrong on so many levels he almost shivered in disgust. How could the awesome Gilbert be even a little interested in. . . him.

Gilbert sneered at the mere thought. He looked over at the gender confused child, but his sneer slowly started to disappear at what he saw. The Austrian wasn't paying attention the the Prussian, too busy writing something down that, what looked to Gilbert, gibberish. He had his his head rested on the face of has hand, but no real pressure was on the arm, almost like he had his arm up just for show. A pencil in his right hand, Roderich wrote out elegant gibberish. The words didn't matter, but they way his pencil wrote out every curve of every letter. Roderich's cursive was beautiful compared to Gilbert's scratchy writing style. The brunet didn't slouch like the albino, he kept his back stiff as a board. It would've been annoying to Gilbert but because of his some-what tight fitting cloths the Prussian could make out the curves of his body that were strangely feminine.

It was odd, but the more Gilbert looked him over the more he enjoyed what he saw. It was also strange because the brunet has been sitting next to him the entire school year, and now Gilbert decides to notices him. Roderich just had this sort of elegance within him that Gilbert just didn't have. And Gilbert always liked stuff he didn't have.

Out of no where, Gilbert broke the silence, "Why are you in such a rush to finish this damn thing?"

Roderich snapped his head up in surprise. His curl bouncing to the sudden movements, and Gilbert couldn't help but stare at it.

Roderich was shocked at Gilbert's sudden urge for conversation. He set down his pencil and replied harshly, "Because I don't want to deal with you later."

"But this thing isn't even due yet. We could totally slack off until last minute!" His tone suddenly went quieter as he added, "Then you could do the whole project the night before."

"One," the Austrian started, "you aren't good at whispering; I heard what you said, and no I won't do the whole project for you." Roderich pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose as he continued, "Two, I don't want to rush this project last minute. I just want to get this done as quickly and organized as possible."

"Why? You got something better to do?" Gilbert asked. He removed his arm from behind his chair and rejoined it with his other arm, folding it across his chest. He leaned further back in his chair and out stretched his legs, almost brushing into Roderich's.

"Actually yes," Roderich responded. He didn't feel like sharing his life story, so he didn't. He looked back down at the paper in front of him and picked up his pencil and resumed writing.

Even though Roderich was ready to drop the conversation Gilbert wasn't. He was now curious to know what the pretty boy was up to when he wasn't in school. "What do you do?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

Sighing Roderich set his pencil down once more. He didn't even get to write a full sentence. God, this guy could talk. "I could be writing a piece of music," he started, "I could be practicing my violin, or my piano."His eyes glazed over to this milky, warmer look. Just the memory of playing one of his beloved instruments got him to calm down. He was tempted to just leave Gilbert and go to his piano room and play a song or two. He hasn't noticed the smile creeping onto his lips, but he quickly shielded his mouth from Gilbert's sight.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, "You play the piano?"

"Yes." Roderich looked away from Gilbert for a second. The way the albino was staring at him creeped him out. His eyes were so intensely red it sent a chill down his spine. "Why do you care?" he asked trying to keep himself from flinching under the other's gaze.

Then the real question remained, why did Gilbert care? A mere hour ago he could care less for the Austrian, he wouldn't have given the Prussian a second thought. But now, he was the only thing on his over active brain.

Without a word, Gilbert got up and walked over to the brunet's side. He placed one hand on the table and the other on the back of the other's chair. He leaned forward and asked, completely ignoring Roderich's previous question, "You said you wrote music, right?"

Roderich stared up at the Prussian. Why all the sudden questions? Was he secretly on trial or something!? The other was so close his hot breath ghosted over his face making him shiver slightly. "Yeah. I do."

"What kind?" he asked bluntly.

Raising an eyebrow, he said, "Any. If I'm upset, then something more intense and loud. If I'm sad, then something more soothing but in a minor cord. And so on." As he talked the albino stared at him intently, like he actually cared for what he had to say. Roderich found it hard; staring back into those eyes. He looked away and kept babbling. Why was he even telling Gilbert this? Was it his constant pesterings? The fact that he was willing to listen? None made much sense to Roderich but he kept talking about his process of how he writes, his inspirations, etc.

Then something. . . strange happened.

As Roderich continued, "All I want to do is create music. But-" he was then cut off by a pair of soft lips meeting his own. Because he was in mid sentence, Gilbert caught him in an open mouthed kiss. Gilbert's tongue slithered into Roderich's and rubbed against the other's, coaxing it to life.

Roderich's head was full of too much questions he just sat there paralyzed with his eyes open and as wide as dishes. Gilbert had his one hand still on the back of his chair but the other migrated to his chin, tilting his head upward to Gilbert's lips.

Roderich didn't know what to do but sit there as Gilbert's tongue explored his mouth. It felt pleasant, better than pleasant, really. It felt as if he were floating. It felt better than playing his piano or his violin. And that's what scared him. He was afraid he would get addicted to this feeling of another's lips on his, of the feeling of another's breath on his sensitive, untouched skin. He was afraid he would drown in this pool of comfort and pleasure, and he would never resurface.

When their lips finally broke apart, Roderich felt emptier but his was thankful for the air. Gilbert reopened his eyes and stared down at the Austrian, his eyes as red and intense than ever. Roderich tried to swallow a lump that formed in his throat. He was too nervous to speak.

A sudden grin cracked onto Gilbert's lips as he said, "So what are you waitin for Roddy? Let's finish this damn project so you can get back to writin your music!"

* * *

So there's that! I was planning on ending it there actually; let others ponder on what would happen next. But if you people want me to continue it, I gladly will, or if you want to continue it yourself then let me know! I don't mind as long as you credit me.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little story, and sorry again for the freakishly long update. Thanks for sticking with me!

~PhylanceSimons


End file.
